


L'Esperimento Caligola

by Amsare



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Historical References, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Dottore si precipitò nel TARDIS seguito da un Maestro sghignazzante. I suoi due cuori battevano all'impazzata: questa volta il suo vecchio amico d'infanzia aveva davvero passato il limite. (...) Il Maestro si era proprio divertito a impersonare Caligola; strano ma vero, questa sua interessante rigenerazione assomigliava moltissimo al sadico imperatore Romano e gli aveva solo facilitato le cose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Esperimento Caligola

**Author's Note:**

> Questa piccola storia è stata scritta un po' di tempo fa! Mi sono ispirata alla mini serie tv "Nero" dove John Simm (il Maestro) interpretava l'Imperatore Caligola... Buona lettura!

Il Dottore si precipitò nel TARDIS seguito da un Maestro sghignazzante. I suoi due cuori battevano all'impazzata: questa volta il suo vecchio amico d'infanzia aveva davvero passato il limite.  
   
"Sei pazzo." Disse il Dottore riprendendo fiato, guardando il modo in cui si era vestito il Maestro: aveva addosso tanto di tunica bianca e toga rossa da tipico imperatore romano – senza dimenticarsi i _calzari_ , ovvio.  
   
"Dai Dottore, in fondo ti sei divertito anche tu! Da quanto non ti facevi una bella corsa, mmm?" Disse, mentre si toglieva l'abito ingombrante, rimanendo senza la minima vergogna completamente nudo lì dove era a fissare divertito il Dottore.  
   
"N-Non è questo il punto!" Esclamò il Dottore, passandosi una mano fra i capelli, scompigliandoli; distolse lo sguardo dall'altro Signore del Tempo, la sua nudità lo metteva un po’ a disagio.  
   
"E mettiti qualcosa addosso per favore, vorrei fare un discorso serio!"  
   
Il Maestro sbuffò e con non-chalance, si diresse verso i corridoi del TARDIS, il Dottore che lo seguiva a breve distanza per continuare a parlargli.  
   
"Stavi per combinare un disastro temporale! I Romani ti idolatravano come un dio in terra, ti avevano scambiato per l'imperatore Caligola! _Caligola!_ Te ne rendi conto?!"  
   
In tutta risposta il Maestro rise di gusto.  
   
Si era proprio divertito a impersonare Caligola; strano ma vero, questa sua interessante rigenerazione assomigliava moltissimo al sadico imperatore Romano e gli aveva solo facilitato le cose. Dopo essere sfuggito al Dottore – in fondo non era stato difficile liberarsi dal suo controllo psichico – aveva deciso di divertirsi.  
   
Oh, sembrava di essere tornato ai vecchi tempi! Esecuzioni di stato, banchetti a non finire..  Se solo fosse durato per sempre!  
   
Invece no, ecco che quell'odioso Dottore che lo aveva smascherato per poi doversi dare entrambi alla fuga.  
   
 _Guasta feste._  
   
"Senza contare che volevi introdurre il cacao prima del dovuto!"  
   
Ah, giusto. Il cacao.  
   
"Avevo voglia di cioccolata calda." Disse tranquillo il Maestro mentre prendeva degli indumenti dalla catasta di vestiti addossati alla parete delle sua stanza.  
   
"Ti diverti davvero a prendermi in giro." Fece esasperato il Dottore scuotendo la testa. “Dimenticandoti che così non prendi in giro solo me, ma il _tempo stesso_! Volevi costruire il Colosseo nel 40 dopo Cristo e chiamarlo _Anfiteatro Master_!”  
   
Il Maestro sorrise. "Era troppo tempo che mi tenevi qui, Dottore" Si mise addosso un paio di jeans, guardando l'altro Signore del Tempo. “Avevo bisogno di un po’ di sano divertimento vecchio stile, mi capisci?”  
   
Dopo gli eventi successi sulla Terra – _l’anno che non era mai stato_ – il Dottore lo teneva con sé sul TARDIS.  
   
La loro relazione non era migliorata anzi; il Maestro faceva di tutto per infastidire il Dottore – ecco quindi il travestimento da Caligola o lo _scherzo_ del cacao.  
   
"Sai la cosa positiva?" Domandò poi con un sospiro il Dottore, come se si fosse reso conto di qualcosa tutto d'un tratto, facendo incuriosire il Maestro. "È che non hai provato a scappare. Mi aspettavi." Disse seriamente. “Quando mi hai visto lì fra la folla di Roma… Tu te ne sei rimasto lì sul tuo trono come se niente fosse.”  
   
Il Maestro scosse la testa. "Chi è il pazzo adesso?" Domandò spalancando gli occhi stupito ed incredulo.  
   
Il Dottore gli si avvicinò e senza dargli modo di scansarsi, lo abbracciò forte a sé.  
   
“Sai una cosa Maestro?” Mormorò. “Continua pure a fare quello che vuoi, _sfidami_ pure… Ma devo ammettere che amo questa mia nuova vita insieme a te.”  
Mentre parlava venne attraversato da una strana sensazione di pace e felicità che non provava più da tempo; non era più solo in quell'universo così grande e spaventoso.  
   
Il Maestro era paralizzato; cosa aveva detto quel _demente_?! Aveva fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di infastidirlo... E doveva parlare in quel modo tutto d’un tratto e fare il sentimentale?!  
   
La situazione peggiorò ulteriormente quando il Dottore gli fece alzare la testa con una mano sotto il mento e senza dire una parola gli sfiorò le labbra con le sue.  
   
Lo baciò dolcemente: era un bacio di gratitudine, così delicato che al Maestro cominciò a girare la testa – quello era davvero _troppo_.  
   
Si liberò dall'altro, guardandolo infuriato e confuso.  
   
"Ti ricordo." Disse. " Io non sono una delle tue _ragazzine_ petulanti terrestri." Sibilò velenosamente, per poi infilarsi una T-Shirt di scatto.  
   
Il Dottore rimase in silenzio, scrutandolo con interesse. “No, non lo sei.” Disse poi. “E per questo, te ne sono grato. Tu sei un Signore del Tempo; siamo io, te e il TARDIS.” Si appoggiò al muro della stanza, guardando il Maestro davanti a sé che rise amaramente.  
   
“Cosa pensi di fare, vivere come una dolce coppietta nel nostro nido d’amore?” Lo schernì  
“Non te lo chiederei _mai_.” Rispose il Dottore con un mezzo sorriso.  
   
Il Maestro sbuffò scoccandogli un’occhiata torva ma poi si limitò a riprendere il suo tono di scherno. “Vorrei riposare un po’ se il mio carceriere me lo permette.”  
   
Il Dottore alzò le mani. “Permesso accordato.” Disse, dovendosi scansare per non essere preso in pieno da uno scarpone lanciato prontamente dal Maestro.  
   
Sapeva che la loro convivenza sarebbe stata difficile, quello era solo l’inizio… Ma forse, pensò il Dottore mentre chiudeva la porta della stanza andando verso la console del TARDIS, in fondo non sarebbe andata così male fra di loro.  
   
C’era bisogno di _tempo_ , no?


End file.
